moriahblakefandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Donovan
Patricia Donovan, known commonly as Tricia'', ''is a central character in the fourth through eighth seasons of ''Moriah Blake''. She is the twin sister of Patrick Donovan and the first cousin of Ashley Donovan. Later, she is the adoptive mother of Thomas Madderal. Tricia was created for Moriah Blake's mother show, Life on the Tram. Interests Like her father and brother, Tricia has an interest in the art of fencing, as well as sailboat culture. She has always been very artistic, especially when around Ashley and/or Patrick. She has shown herself to have a good singing voice, although she is nowhere near Ashley's skill level. Character Bio Tricia and her twin brother were born in 1996, only a few months after their cousin, Ashley Donovan. Tricia and her brother Patrick were raised by their mother and father, who homeschooled them. When they were ten, their cousin Ashley came to live with them. The next year, their parents got divorced. Their mother took Tricia to live with her in California and continue homeschooling her, until the end of her sophomore year, when it was decided that she was to visit her father for a few months. When Ashley asked to move in with her aunt Linda, Tricia went to live with her father and brother permanently. She began attending Moriah Blake High School, where she was immersed in Patrick's friend group, becoming close with first Irene Gervais, then with Audrey Dereks. Beliefs Tricia was raised by a Catholic mother and an agnostic father. Because she was homeschooled until her junior year, she began losing faith in her religion considerably after her brother. The events of the Moriah Blake Massacre shook her beliefs, but she never renounced Christianity. Tommy When Irene Gervais dies on the floor of Moriah Blake High School, Tricia is the only one of the bystanders to approach her. With her dying breaths, Irene discloses the secret of her son's existence to Tricia. Tommy—named after Tom Woodsmith—is the biological son of Dave Madderal, who Tricia was dating at the time of Irene's death. Dave has no idea that he has a son; in fact, due to a night of underage drinking, he still believes he is a virgin. Tricia puts Tommy into foster care, and, right after graduation, adopts him officially. Although his rightful surname is "Madderal," Tricia decided to keep his existence a secret from Dave, and thus gave Tommy her own surname. After graduation, Tricia and Tommy move to New York City. Basis Tricia is one of the few characters in Moriah Blake who is not based on a real-life person; rather, she was created for Life on the Tram, originally for a joke involving Patrick's unnamed twin sister, but finally as a recurring cast member. Tricia's teenaged self first appears in the Season One episode Turkey Day. She becomes a regular cast member in Season Four's Tricia Donovan, for which she is the titular character. ''Life on the Tram'' Tricia appeared in a single, unfinished episode of the original continuity of Life on the Tram. In this episode, Patrick—who had had his identity stolen by Dave—talks to her on the phone, asking if he can stay at her apartment for a little while. The joke is that the audience assumes he is talking to an ex of his, considering the language they use ("We lived together for two years," etc.).